Dwindle
/Allegiances/ :ThunderClan has always been a Clan, but when their members start to dwindle, will they survive? Prologue "Now what are you going to do, Smokestar?" a gray-brown tom hissed to a smoky gray tom. "I don't know Snakestripe, why is this happening to us?" the desperate Smokestar mewed, his shoulders sagging. "Because ThunderClan is weak," the starry Snakestripe replied, "ever since the bout of greencough that killed your mate many moons ago ThunderClan has been on a downhill spiral and it isn't coming back up in the near future." Smokestar shuddered, memories flooding his mind of the weak Dewflower writhing in pain, he had felt powerless, just as he did now. "But what can I do," he asked. "You have to take control of your Clan again, be strong, show your cats that you can,"Snakestripe mewed with defiance, "I wasn'tthe deputy for that many moons to see ThunderClan fall now." Smokestar nodded, "Where can I start? My clan already thinks I'm weak, that's obvious since Fallenpetal, Lionfur, and Grayfoot left and chose the life as loners over their Clan." "Those cowards," Snakestripe hissed with malice, "To start, reclaim your territory! Drive RiverClan out from Sunningrocks, or at least try." "But my Clan is weak, how can we even attempt that impossible task?" Smokestar replied. "You'd be surprised what cats will do when they believe in something," Snakestripe mewed, his voice suddenly turning gentler. "Remember how you drove out those two ShadowClan toms when you were my apprentice? That was courage, and that's what your Clan can do at Sunningrocks." "But the clan is so small," Smokestar doubted, his shoulders sagged and Snakestripe noticed how defeated the old tom looked. "The Clan may be small, but the heart is big," Snakestripe mewed, his eyes twinkled as he remembered all of the times he had when he was still alive and a kit, then apprentice, then warrior, and finally deputy of ThunderClan. "That's a nice thought Snakestripe, but will it help us in battle?" the smoky tom mewed, shuffling his paws in the lush grass of the StarClan clearing where the two toms were. "Just remember that the Clan hangs on the leader's soldiers, it's up to you, and later Icefall, what will happen to the Clan, and if you have no hope, the Clan will be hopeless," the dark-striped gray-brown tom mewed as he started to fade from Smokestar's sight. "Wait!" Smokestar called, "Snakestripe, I need more help, I need you!" "Smokestar, you aren't my apprentice anymore, you're a grown tom, and the leader of a Clan, you are capable, Leafstar believed in you when she chose you as her deputy after I died, and now I ''believe in you, too," Snakestripe mewed at barely over a whisper before he faded completely from Smokestar's sight. Chapter 1 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the clearing for a Clan meeting!" Smokestar's voice rang across the clearing. He watched as the cats one by one started bounding from their dens, Clan meetings were few and far between these days. "Cats of THunderClan, I have decided that it is time to take back Sunningrocks and reclaim what is ours!" Smokestar yowled, energy leaping through his veins, "RiverClan has held them for too long and Pikestar will begin to become arrogant if we let them keep ''our rocks." A purr was heard around the camp at this lighthearted comment, nobody liked the dark gray RiverClan leader. "I'll take the first patrol, Flowertail, Stormypaw, Talonclaw, and Blizzardspeck shall come with me. Icefall, you'll take the second patrol, Meadowtail, Nightpaw, and Daisywhisker shall go with you." "And what about me," a rumpled brown she-cat yowled, "I may be an elder, but I want to fight." Smokestar purred at Applesmoke, her devotion to her Clan had never faltered and he knew that she needed to feel needed. "Fine, Applesmoke, you'll go with me, any other questions?" the once-powerful leader asked, his eyes shining at the prospect of a fight and noticing that his Clan was just as exited. Flowertail was clawing the ground excitedly, Blizzardspeck and Meadowtail paced around Heronwing and her kits, Daisywhisker's tail was flicking excitedly, Thrushclaw was whispering to Shadewhisker, and Ferretfoot's eyes were gleaming. more coming soon Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ducksplash